Vampire, Angels and Demons
by silvermistress2012
Summary: Story was based off of mixing fallen at first but crosses with twilight towards the ending


Daniel doesn't know. Cam and the rest of them doesn't know anything about me and the reason why I will not reincarnate anymore after I die, and seeing them fight over me like this makes me so desperate to tell them the truth of my true self. Yet my mouth has been charmed to seal anything that prevents me from telling about the truth, my secret and the past that they don't actually know about. They don't know that I am the cursed queen of the Dark and Light sisters. I am this creature who haves to return to hell with Lucifer when I die or join with the Throne. It was my destiny since the time I was created.

"Please stop fighting it is not worth it, especially if it's over me." I pleaded while going on my knees. Everybody that was about to fight seem to heard me and looked straight at me.

"What do you mean to not fight over you? You're too important to loose right now." Daniel said to me but I shook my head. "I know what you think I am and I know this is my last life just stop it if you fight it's just going to make things complicated to explain."

"What are you talking about?" Cam said while landing back on his two feet.

"I can't say anything because I am cursed." I whispered.

Cam, Daniel and the rest of them came close to me almost as if to comfort me. "Of course you can speak to us we're-" I cut him off "IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU, BECAUSE I DO. I AM CURSED AND THAT'S AS FAR AS I CAN TELL YOU!" I yelled.

They were all taken aback. "Luce…" Daniel started to say but Cam interrupted. "What kind of a curse is it?" I looked at him. "It's something that even you can handle."

"Let me give it a try, I probably can do it if…." Someone interrupted him. "I wouldn't attempt that if I was your or your fate will be just like hers."

I knew who that voice was. It was Stacy. She was the person who was forced to guard me when I first became the cursed queen along with someone else, Kate, who I heard speak next. "She's right unless you plan on being cursed with something worse that queen Lucinda than I'll advise you to not attempt any magic that will try to reverse the magic of the light and dark elders."

I looked up and saw the two girls look at the Daniel and the group of friends they were all shocked staring at the Stacey and Kate.

The two girls were beautiful yet so different in many of ways. First of all Kate is the daughter of darkness yet her personality is very nice and calm. Don't let that appearance fool Kate may be sweet; to some people to others she shows no signs of her being nice. She is indeed a strong ruthless, spineless person who is strong enough to kill an entire army by herself. It has been done before.

On the other hand Stacey is a very, what's that word, negative person. She really doesn't like to be bothered about anything petty and she doesn't tolerate stupidity. Just like Kate appearance is also deceiving. She is in fact very nice to people when she's not pissed and she is very patient, to certain people. Her skills on the battle field are beyond Kate's. Stacey's strength is so strong, so amazing I can't really explain all in short sentences.

"Excuse me who are you?" Arianne said while pointing towards the two girls.

"I am Kate, daughter of darkness itself." Kate said calmly and nicely.

"I would tell you to mind your business but being as I am in a predicament that I don't want to be in I'm just going to come out and say that I'm Stacey, Daughter of light itself." She shrugged.

"Now next question, why are you here with Luce." Cam said.

"That's Queen Lucinda to you." Stacey hissed.

"Sister calm down-" Kate started to say but Stacey kept going. "Don't tell me to calm the heck down, it pisses me off that no one says her full title with respect, these stupid angels, and for your information we came here to pick her up and take her back for her ceremony of the full change, something that even you stupid angels and demons know about."

Kate just stood there and let Stacey air out her frustration. "Are you done now?" She asked. Stacey just nodded looking towards me and smiled.

"What my sister is saying that queen Lucinda is our cursed queen of the daughters of dark and light. Some people know about us but most of the time we keep ourselves hidden you know to keep out of problems. She was a little deal that her great grandmother had made and knows she is ours."  
"What was the deal?" Daniel asked looking at me, but I shook my head for my mouth was shield shut.

"It was that 'I would like a place in heaven and for that I would give my next great grandchild to be sold as your cursed queen." Kate said and then Stacey added. "She did get a place in heaven at the beginning but when we informed the Throne of the little exchange he found that what she did was devilish and sent her old crusted self to hell."

"I see her from time to time, she tells me to tell Lucinda that she is sorry but we really can't involve her to anything demon like." Kate said

"And we can't allow her to be in anything of the throne until she goes to the ceremony and officially make her our everlasting queen of light and darkness, the balancer between Hell and Heaven."

Daniel came up to me and knelt down to her. "So you're leaving me for good?"

Stacey's light side came towards him and she smiled. "Queen Lucinda is only going to the ceremony and back. After that we become her official guards and she can live here on earth plane with the rest of you if she chooses."

I looked up "when do we go?"

"We have to go now my queen." Kate said.

Then looking at Daniel he wasn't comfortable me leaving but he nodded any way. "It's alright I will see you when you get back. We will be together again." He kissed me. Kissing Daniel made me feel like we were the only people here, or even in the world, but Kate tapped my shoulders "we need to leave like right now." She said in a dead voice that I know too well. It was her dark side voice. I nodded.

The two women transformed into almost like angel beings. Kate had on a long black dress that seems to look like it was moving and it had a split on the side of her dress that reached up to her thigh with black heels. Her wings were also pitch black. For some reason her wings reminded me of an endless whole. Stacey wore a pure white belly shirt with a gold pendant that seems to be holding her she up she had a long flowing dress that also moved like Kate's and had a split on the side of her dress and she wore golden gladiator heels. Her wings were as white as snow and shimmered even in the moonlight. Both of them wearing a very small crown with a 'RG' meaning royal guard and both had their own weapons that was for some reason hard to recognize with Kate's long straight black hair and Stacey's long and curly gold hair.

They two women grabbed my arms and I looked at Daniel and the rest of them. "I'll be back."

With a slight nod from all of them the women flew in the air in synchronization and I just closed my eyes trying to keep my thoughts only on Daniel and our kiss.


End file.
